Meet Smokey, the Exploding Donkey From Hell
by The Inspired Quill
Summary: Exploding donkeys are common in the Kane Chronicles universe. In the Teen Titans universe, not so much.


**Meet Smokey, the Exploding Donkey **from Hell** **

**A/N**: I decided to try a crossover, and I picked The Kane Chronicles and Teen Titans. There's a little Percy Jackson and the Olympians reference, too, and it's really obvious. It's not my best work, and a little—a lot—crazy, too. Anyway, expect it to be random and probably not make sense, but enjoy. ~

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except my cold, which I am not proud to own.

* * *

><p>As superheroes, the five Titans had experienced some very unusual days. The fight with Warp was one, where Starfire was sucked into the future, or the time where the male Titans encountered the Master of Games in another dimension. The day Trigon appeared ranked high on the list, as well as Larry's little visit.<p>

But none of them came close to the day an exploding donkey materialized in the commons room.

.T.T.T.

"Hey, Jinx!" called Cyborg, as he waved up at the large screen in the commons room. A large picture of the newly-reformed former villain filled the screen. Soon, Kid Flash came on as well, holding a bag of popcorn.

The pink sorceress smirked at the half-robot, who was covered in donkey guts and brown fur. "Stone," she coolly replied. Kid Flash, positioned beside her, leaned into the screen. "Whoa, why are you covered in…that? And what's going on here?"

Cyborg shrugged, looking over at his teammates. Raven was in charge of the mops, which she occasionally aimed at Beast Boy, threatening to use it on him if he splashed any more water on her already damp cape. Beast Boy lugged a bucket of soapy water around, dragging it on the floor, and causing a few drops to spill out every so often.

Robin and Starfire worked together, using brooms and vacuum cleaners to rid the room of all the donkey hair. One vacuum ran too close to Beast Boy and bumped him in the ankle. Startled, the changeling spilt half his bucket on the ground and on everyone in the vicinity.

Raven snarled, one finger brushing away a strand of dripping, soapy hair, and advanced on Beast Boy. The cowering green teen squeaked out an apology, and proceeded to flee as a jackrabbit.

The metallic teen, who had been watching, turned back to Jinx and Kid Flash. Resuming their conversation, he shrugged. "Something happened today. I think Robin said it was an exploding donkey from the Kane universe, but I didn't quite catch it. Anyway, we're cleanin' up the mess. What brings you two here today?"

"You'd be surprised at how fast the news of exploding donkeys travels around," Jinx commented lightly. "We came to get the story. It sounds interesting."

Cyborg laughed nervously. "Okay, then. Yo, guys, look who's here!"

Raven, Starfire, and Robin stopped what they were doing and turned towards the screen, noticing the two for the first time. Beast Boy turned towards the door.

"Not there," growled Raven. "The _screen_."

"Oh," replied Beast Boy, looking up. "Hey, guys."

The rest of the Titans gave their greetings. Robin came up next to Cyborg as the half-robot gave the reasons for the unexpected drop-in.

"You want to hear the story?" Robin asked, dubiously. "Um, don't you have anything else to do?"

Jinx laughed. "No, no. Start, Boy Blunder," she commanded.

"Fine," he grumbled, and made his way to the couch. He inspected it for donkey bits, brushed off some fur, and sat down. The rest of the Titans, abandoning their cleaning materials, positioned themselves around their leader.

Robin began the story: "We were having an excellent training session outside. We were sparring in pairs, and I was with Starfire, and we—"

Beast Boy cut in, bouncing up and down on the couch. "Nobody wants to hear about that, dude. Start from when we discovered the donkey."

Raven looked at him. "_You_ discovered the donkey."

Nodding, Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I was playing the GameStation with Cyborg, and I was beating him by, like, a million points—"

"You were so not!" Cyborg retorted. He was about to launch into a long explanation of how he was the undisputed ruler of the GameStation when Raven interrupted.

"Must we get into this again?" droned Raven. She pulled out a large novel from under a cushion, blew off the fur that was sticking to the cover, and started to read.

"I thought you guys were training," Kid Flash said, pointing to Robin.

"We were!" Robin cried, relieved to have a chance to speak again. "But then the alarm sounded and we had to go fight Plasmus—you might've seen it on the news by now, he was ravaging the town and throwing that stuff everywhere—and then we came back and had lunch—after we got cleaned up, of course—and then I went to—"

"Whoa, stop, Robin," Kid Flash exclaimed, holding out his hands. "We only want the part about the exploding donkey, not your entire day."

Robin's expression fell. "Oh," was all he said.

Starfire spoke up now. "When I came out from the kitchen, I found friend Beast Boy on the floor with a donkey. He was staring into its eyes."

Jinx and Kid Flash snickered.

"I was asking it where it came from!" protested Beast Boy.

"Sure," laughed Cyborg.

"And then," Robin interjected, "I came into the room and found Cyborg standing over Beast Boy and Starfire—"

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"I was asking them what they were doing!" protested Cyborg.

"And then," Raven sighed, "I had the misfortunate of being called into the room, because they thought I could send the donkey back into its dimension—a place called the "Kane Universe", apparently, and once we were all gathered—"

"I said 'Hey, dudes, meet Smokey'," Beast Boy said solemnly.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Then Smokey exploded!" cried Cyborg, joyously getting to the point. "And because we were all around it, all the guts and fur and the stuff inside a donkey—"

Jinx made a face while Kid Flash appeared intrigued.

"—came out and got all onto us!"

"It was very "disgusting", I think the word is," offered Starfire.

"Ditto," nodded Beast Boy.

"And now we have to clean up the entire room!" Robin cried in frustration.

"Which is the worst part," Beast Boy offered, pointing at the mess.

"So…" Kid Flash started. "You met a donkey that exploded on you? That's it?"

"No," Raven muttered. "That's not even the weird part."

Jinx rested her head on her hands and listened intently.

"A portal opened," Beast Boy said dramatically, with the appropriate hand gestures. He spread out his arms wide, but not remembering he was on a couch, his hand crashed into Raven's face.

"Ack!" he gasped. "Sorry, Raven! Sorry! Don't kill me! It was an accident! Sorry!"

Raven glared at him. Then she picked up her book and bonked him.

"Stars…" Beast Boy murmured, dazed.

"Anyway," Robin coughed loudly, "A portal opened and two kids came out."

"They looked a bit younger than us," Cyborg murmured, "and wearing strange clothes. The boy—he was the older of the two—said, "Sadie, where'd the donkey go?"

Starfire eagerly took up the story. "And a girl came out of the portal—the 'Sadie', I assume—and she was the one who saw us first."

Beast Boy grinned, remembering this part. "And she stared at us, but especially me 'cause I'm hot and handsome and awesome and—"

"No," muttered Raven, "she stared at you because you're _green_."

"And they thought we'd stolen their donkey," Robin said, preventing further argument between the two, "and they threatened to blow us apart or something if we were enemies—"

Jinx laughed at that.

"And we said that we were the Teen Titans," Robin continued.

"Except they haven't heard of us," Beast Boy muttered sadly. "Who hasn't heard of the Teen Titans, really?"

"And asked them where they came from," Robin continued again, ignoring Beast Boy.

"The girl said, "Brooklyn" and the boy didn't seem too happy about her saying so," Raven said.

"And I was surprised because by the way she described it, it was near Gotham," Robin commented. "But I've never heard of them, either, even though they said something about being "magicians of some 'nome' or something."

"They're from another dimension, remember?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Anyway," Cyborg said, "we eventually got to know each other and—"

"Blah, blah, blah," said Beast Boy. "That was the boring part. Eventually, we told them their donkey exploded and they didn't seem surprised at all which surprised me—"

"Figures," Raven muttered.

"—and they left and now we're cleaning. End of story. Happy now?"

"That's it?" Kid Flash asked.

"About it," Robin confirmed.

Jinx and Kid Flash looked at each other, and then back at the Titans.

"That wasn't as interesting as I hoped," Jinx sighed.

"How can it not be? We met an exploding donkey and magicians from another dimension!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Jinx laughed. "Kid Flash and I have weirder stuff happen to us all the time." She looked at her companion. "Remember that 'Percy Jackson' guy and his 'fish-ponies'?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
